


The Pack:PI Behind the scenes: The Negativity Jar

by iantosgal



Series: The Pack: Paranormal Investigators [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, F/M, Humour, M/M, light hearted, the pack:pi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek introduce something new to the Den which doesn't thrill Isaac...but it kind of backfires on them in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pack:PI Behind the scenes: The Negativity Jar

“Wait, wait! Stiles explain that again for the people at home,” Scott said, laughing as he turned the camera on and swung it round to face Stiles. 

“Scott put the camera away,” Isaac said, but there was no bite to his words, even as he hid his face in his hands. 

“I was just telling everyone about the newest addition to the Den,” Stiles said, chuckling. 

Derek turned on another camera and pointed it over at Isaac who was shaking his head as Allison hid a laugh in his shoulder. 

“And what is this new addition?” Scott asked, innocently.

“It's this.” Stiles held up a glass jar which had a sticker slapped on it that read 'The Negativity Jar'. 

“Interesting. Tell me, what is the negativity jar?” Scott asked. 

“The negativity jar is something we are going to keep in the Den and any time anyone has a negative outburst, they will donate a dollar to the jar.”

“What do you class as a negative outburst?” Erica, one of their researchers, asked. Derek focussed his camera on her in time to catch the wicked glint in her eyes. 

“I would say it's something along the lines of 'Oh God, Oh God, we're all gonna die,'” Stiles said, deadpan. 

“Or perhaps even 'when I die, I'm coming back to haunt you and I will repeat 'I told you so, I told you so' until the end of time',” Derek added. 

“Yeah, yeah, stuff like that. See, I figure, with the negativity jar in place and Isaac around, we could have enough money for a brand new thermal imaging camera within two months,” Stiles said. 

“That is so not fair,” Isaac groused, finally looking up at them. 

“In his defence, he was right,” Allison said. 

“Urgh, stop it. Just because he's your little boyfriend now don't jump to his aid. It's sickening,” Stiles said, shooting a wink at the camera. 

“Says you. You and Derek make me want to hurl on a regular basis with all the sappy shit,” Isaac said, grinning at them to show he was only joking. 

“I think we need a different jar,” Lydia said, leaning forward and dragging the negativity jar towards her. “By all means, keep this one, but I do think we should get a 'Reckless Idiot' jar and then whenever Stiles or Derek does something that is beyond stupid and they almost get themselves killed, they should put in five dollars.”

“Why five?” Derek asked, ignoring Stiles who was spluttering beside him.

“Because recklessness is much worse than negativity,” Erica reasoned. 

“Hang on, yes on the last hunt things got a bit out of hand but we're combating that. We're gonna be so responsible from now on you won't even recognise us,” Stiles said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow defiantly. 

“Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it. I guarantee it will last about two minutes,” Scott cut in. 

“You know what? That was pretty negative Scott. I think you need to put a dollar in the jar,” Stiles said.

“I would love to but I only have a ten,” Scott said, shrugging. 

“I can break that up for you,” Lydia said, holding out her hand. As soon as the dollar was in her palm she got up, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. 

“Where are you going?” Scott called after her. 

“To break up the ten by buying a reckless idiot jar,” she said, over her shoulder, flipping her strawberry blonde hair as she went. 

“Ah man, you've got to be kidding,” Stiles said, with a groan. 

“We're gonna be really poor by the end of this season,” Derek muttered. 

“That was kind of negative,” Allison teased. 

“Yeah, better put a dollar in the jar,” Isaac added, all of them dissolving into fits of giggles when Stiles and Derek shared a horrified look.

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed a lot of other Teen Wolf characters popping up. I want to try and include them all in this universe even if they're not directly involved in the investigations.
> 
> Reminder of the two polls that are running:  
> [Who's the new Hunter?](http://vote.pollcode.com/27216165)  
> [Who do you want to see as the 8th Pack Member?](http://vote.pollcode.com/94596399)
> 
> Got a question for The Pack? Want to ask in depth questions about their pasts? What motivates them? Things they've seen? Things that still keep them up at night? Or just want to ask about that relationship you think you spy on the show or how their families feel about what they do or hell, maybe you're just interested in their favourite scary movie?
> 
> Head on over to http://pack-pi.tumblr.com/ and ask away! You'll also be able to find tweets from the team and their loved ones, random little pieces of information on pack members and more!
> 
> Have a question for the author? Sure, you can find me here: http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/ Come find me, say hello, leave me a prompt, go crazy!


End file.
